


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Ending, Empathy Era (NCT), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Only mentioned though, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sasaeng Fan(s), Soft Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Johnny gets into a heated argument with someone.Johnny begins threatening them, so Taeyong,picks up Johnny and carries/drags him out of the room before anyone gets hurt.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**1:27 PM**

"Do you guys know where Johnny-hyung went off too?"

Doyoung and Yuta look over at Taeyong in both surprise and confusion."Johnny-hyung?"Taeyong nods."What about him?"The leader let out a sigh."I saw him wonder off somewhere after the stage was over but I haven't seen him since."He explained.


End file.
